Bellatrix's son
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus looks into the mirror of Erised and they go through a series of flashbacks warning: miscarriage and making love


The Great Hall was filled with people fighting,dead corpses and people mourning. Bellatrix Lestrange was battling Molly Weasley to the death she almost killed that scum Ginevra girl but missed by an inch. Bellatrix was winning she flung every spell her master taught her suddenly when she was just about to wave her wand and say Avada Kedavra somebody grabbed her wrist and started to run with her running behind. It was Rodolphus. ''Rod let me go where are we going'' Bellatrix said she was quite confused they ran and ran past the dead bodies it was suprising how nobody saw them. Rodolphus opened a mysterious door and pulled Bellatrx in ''Why the hell are we here Rod we should be out there fighting for the Dark Lord'' Bellatrix stood up ''I'm sorry I just needed to talk to you'' Rodolphus looked scared and worried ''about what?'' Bellatrix snapped ''If one of us dies what will we do...'' Rodolphus looked at his hands they were covered in blood Bellatrix sighed she looked around the room then she spotted a mirror she walked over to it. She was shocked of what she saw ''Rodolphus come quick'' Rodolphus went up beside her ''do you see him?...he has your hair and...my eyes'' Bellatrix looked teary Rodolphus gazed his eyes started to well up aswell ''our son''  
20 years ago...  
Bellatrix and Rodolphus were walking through hogsmead when suddenly she spotted her blood traitor sister Bellatrix took out her wand and was ready to kill her but strolling behind andromeda was a little girl with pink hair she held to her mummy's shirt. Bellatrix put her wand back she just stared at the little girl Rodolphus caught a tear running down her cheek. For years Bella and Rod has been trying to have an heir but they couldnt but that night they tried harder than ever before  
2 months later  
Bellatrix came home with a big smile on her face this worried rod.''Rod I have something to tell you''  
''what is it? my Bella dear''  
''I just got home from I'm pregnant''  
''IM GOING TO BE A FATHER'' Rodolphus lifted up Bella wedding style and went up to their bedroom  
2 months later  
Bella woke up feeling a pain in her stomach she tried to stand up but she couldn't  
she screamed while tears were going through her cheeks when she saw the blood on the bed ''R..ROODDD! HELPP''. Rodolphus was downstairs talking to his brother but dashed upstairs when he heard Bellatrix yelled when he opened the door he was shocked the amount of blood on the bed but he knew he had to act quick he carried Bella and apparated to  
the next day  
''I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange but your son has not been saved  
''No...That CANT BE TRUE'' Bellatrix started screaming and shouting Rod tried to calm her down  
''and I am sorry to tell you that after your miscarriage it will be even harder to conceive a baby well you can check out in a day or two madam Lestrange''  
When Bellatrix came home she started drinking and smoking heavily  
''Bellatrix stop this now'' Rodolphus looked worried  
''I'm so sorry Rod if I've been more careful our son would...''  
''Bella don't say that It was nobody's fault ok the nurse said it would be harder not that we would never have a child again''  
Rodolphus lifted Bella up to the bed and they started to make passionate love they tried and tried every time they didn't have a mission but nothing worked...  
present day  
Bella and Rod were gazing at the mirror when suddenly somebody opened the door it was tonks and kingsley shacklebot they dueled Bellatrix and Rodolphus but Bella and Rod were losing. When they were on the ground ready to be killed by the aurors they took out there wand and pointed it at themselves and said avada kedavra...  
note: so the person they see in the mirror is their son who is now 20 years old Bellatrix was 27 when she had her son and her son was supposed to be 2 years older than draco btw I know they were really soft and oc but I had to make them really vulnerable to make the story work reviews?


End file.
